Wife and Kids Sam and Daniel
by phoenixmagic1
Summary: S/D. Sequal to "Scare Me Sam and Daniel" Based on the song by Kenny Chesney. Rated T. Daniel listens to a song and reflects on his life, will it be a life of being single or a life filled with love? Please R&R!


3/17/2008

3/28/2008

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Wife and Kids". It's sung by Kenny Chesney, from his CD "Just Who I Am, Poets and Pirates". I don't own Sam or Daniel, they are owned by

MGM, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions.

Rated T Please R&R and AU.

A/N: Sequel to "Scare Me Sam and Daniel"

A/N 2: I'm not sure if Sha're was killed once or twice, so I'm just saying she died, LOL.

It was a cold and rainy Thursday night as Daniel Jackson sat alone on his couch with the TV on, turned to a program on the Discovery Channel. He wasn't watching it though; he was listening to his I-pod and thinking back on his life. He sighed and looked at the TV; he turned it off and turned up the volume of his I-pod. Daniel took a drink of the bottled water he held in his hand and flipped to a random song. Daniel wore a pair of dark blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, boxers and white socks.

The random song that had begun playing caught his attention immediately.

_Everybody thinks I've got it all  
Nobody really does, do they?  
I've got more than I deserve, more than I ever dreamed  
But there's always a price you pay  
It's been an amazing road  
I've been blessed, I know  
But at the end of the day I go home alone_

Daniel thought back on his life…despite his rough and traumatic childhood he had been blessed. In the short time that his parents were alive, they had given him so much. He had seen so many wondrous archeological discoveries in Asia, Europe, Rome, Spain, Egypt, Greece, Iran, Iraq, Russia and so many other places. In each of these places, he had been able to collect an artifact. As a child and then as an adult, Daniel never thought that he would ever get to see the amazing things he had seen. He felt blessed in that regard. But artifacts from these places didn't mean that much to him in the grand scheme of things. Yes, he treasured them and they were important to him because they reminded him of the times he had with his parents when they were alive. But the one thing that he had always known, even before his parents death was the meaning of being alone.

It wasn't true that he had always been alone, but at times he felt like he was. Daniel remembered his brief relationship with Sarah, his then girlfriend from college where they had met. They dated for two months that was until Daniel had forgotten their two month anniversary as he was working all through the night, again. He had come home late that night and found Sarah gone. Her stuff was gone and she had left him a note on his kitchen table telling him that she couldn't be in a relationship with him if he wasn't going to be there for her. Daniel did his best to lick his wounds; he knew he was to blame for Sarah's leaving. Over time, his heart healed from this failed relationship and he moved on with his life, despite this failed relationship.

Then he had met Sha're, that was when he opened the Stargate. Their relationship and subsequent marriage was full of love and beauty, but it too ended in heartache and tragedy when Sha're had died. Daniel mourned the loss of his wife and over time, succumbs to the fact that he was once again alone.

Daniel knew that he wasn't really alone, as he had his friends and essentially his family at the base. They had been with him through it all and for that he was grateful, but there were nights like this one that he felt alone. One person, however never made him feel alone.

That person was Sam Carter. His heart began to beat faster as he thought about her.

Sam was Daniel's best friend and much more since they had declared their love for each other a year ago. Sam was Daniel's best friend, lover, team mate, comrade, and so much more. Nothing between them had really changed, at least not professionally. Sam and Daniel still worked together with the same diligence, sometimes stubbornness, and team work they had put forward before they had become lovers. Since they had become lovers, their strength and bond had grown even stronger.

Though they hadn't been together very long, Sam had brought up the topic of having kids. Daniel wanted nothing more than to have kids with Sam, but there was something that was holding Daniel back, which Sam sensed, but that Daniel never talked about.

Despite Daniel's hesitation, they continued on in their relationship, loving on, and caring for each other. It was evident to everyone on the base that they were in love. But sometimes everything wasn't perfect. They would sometimes argue at work over a difference of opinions when dealing with an alien artifact. They didn't argue much but when they did they were knock down, drag out arguments, that didn't come to physical blows, but verbal ones.

In spite of their arguments, Daniel continued to love Sam. Daniel loved Sam because she was beautiful, and smart, a genius in her field, she had a keen ability to always sense the emotions of others, she was stubborn at times, and always standing up for what she believed and was never afraid to voice her opinion. Plus she smiled more and seemed all around very happy. Daniel had never known a better lover than Sam.

Sam too loved Daniel, despite his sometimes annoying habits, his coffee obsession and his knack for getting captured on missions. Sam loved Daniel because he thought of others before himself, he was enthusiastic about his line of work and he made her feel special. To her, Daniel seemed more at peace with himself, smiling more and overall, happier. Plus for Sam, sex with Daniel was outstanding, but that was only a bonus.

Daniel fell asleep on his couch with his I-pod still playing with a smile on his face. He had thought of a plan.

_  
I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids  
Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in  
Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did"  
I still dream about that look on a woman's face  
That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain  
Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids  
Maybe someday...  
_

He woke the next morning, early around 0700 hours. Luckily for him and the rest of the team they had the next few weeks off, compliments of Hammond. They hadn't had time off in a few months and this was much needed time to rest for the team. Daniel ate breakfast, showered, and dressed in his best pair of khakis which he had gotten pressed, a short sleeve blue polo shirt, boxers, socks and dress shoes. He looked at his watch and saw that it was time to put his plan into action. Before he left, he phoned Jack and told him to be ready, Jack told Daniel he would be ready. Daniel then left, driving his car over the base and picked up Teal'c. Teal'c wore a pair of khakis, pressed of course, a black short sleeve dress shirt, boxers, socks and dress shoes. Daniel and Teal'c drove to Sam's house without Jack.

The three men drove over to Sam's house and knocked on her door. Sam opened the door, yawning, having been woken up from sleeping. Still not very awake, Sam was shocked to see Daniel. Jack and Teal'c all dressed up. Looking very dapper and handsome, Daniel especially.

Daniel was the first to speak, "Sam, look I know it's early and you wanted to sleep in, but I have a surprise for you. So go shower, and dress like you were going out to a beautiful outdoor restaurant." He said with a smile.

"Daniel are you taking me to a restaurant this early in the morning?" she asked.

Daniel gave no answer, so Sam just rolled her eyes and went back inside and got ready. Teal'c and Daniel followed her inside. While Sam got ready, Daniel and Teal'c made the necessary arrangements as well as eating breakfast. Sam came down an hour later, wearing a beautiful maroon colored sundress. She quickly ate breakfast, brushed her teeth and they were off.

It was a beautiful sunny spring day as they drove along. Daniel pulled into Jack's house a while later. "Daniel, what are we doing here at Jack's house, this early in the morning, dressed like this?" she asked him. Sam looked at Daniel and then at Teal'c who shrugged his shoulders and said nothing.

"It's nothing for you to worry about. I'll be right back" he said as he kissed her lips.

Daniel got out of the car and walked over to Jack's house. He took out his cell phone and called Jack and told him he was here and ready. Jack told Daniel that everything was set and ready to go. They would take his cue from Daniel.

Daniel walked back to the car and apologized for being gone so long. He told Sam that they were here to have a party. That the party had been Hammond's idea, as a way of getting everyone on the base together to celebrate spring and take a breather from the hard work of life at the SGC.

Sam had no idea that everyone from the base was in the back yard of Jack's home waiting for Daniel, Sam and Teal'c to come out back. Everyone was in hiding, waiting to surprise them.

They soon made it out back as Daniel called out to Jack, asking him where he was. Just as they walked out back, everyone jumped out and yelled 'SURPRISE!' Sam was in shock and Daniel took that opportunity to kiss her. There were whistles and cheers and laughter. Daniel broke the kiss, smiled at Sam and then got down on one knee.

He took a box that was handed to him by Teal'c, opened it and said "Samantha Carter, you're my best friend, lover and team mate. You've been with me through it all. I trust you more than anyone and love you more than life itself. Will you marry me?" He said with a big smile on his face.

Sam nodded her head and said "Yes Daniel, I'll marry you!" With that he slipped the ring on her finger, and kissed her.

He broke the kiss and said, "I guess it's a good thing we've got this preacher here then." he said with a grin.

Sam looked and saw that indeed a preacher had come and was standing a few feet away smiling at them. A few moments later, vows were said, rings were exchanged, "I do" was said and Sam and Daniel kissed once more.

They thanked the preacher for coming and he left. Jack then cooked food on the grill and everyone had a wonderful time. The festivities carried long into the day and even longer into the night.

At the end of the night, Hammond walked over to where Sam and Daniel sat together on separate chairs. Hammond handed Sam an envelope and said with a smile, "Consider this my wedding present for you both." Sam opened it and gasped. There was a piece of paper telling them they had a two week honeymoon in Hawaii courtesy of Hammond's timeshare. They both hugged and thanked Hammond and Hammond told Sam and Daniel that he didn't want to see them back any earlier than they were expected.

Everyone soon cleared out and soon it was Sam, Daniel, Jack and Teal'c who were left. Teal'c was staying with Jack for the evening and Sam and Daniel drove off to Daniel's home to be alone.

The next morning they left for Hawaii and had a wonderful time doing everything they'd ever wanted. Neither of them had ever been to Hawaii and loved every minute of their time together. They spent their days having fun and exploring new things and they spent their nights making love to each other, and discovering each others bodies. They came back to the SGC two weeks later and were happier than they'd ever been.

_  
Maybe I could have a son  
Play football in the backyard  
Or take my daughter fishin', and when she turns 15 teach her how to drive a car  
When I grow old and they've all left home  
I want to lay beside my wife and talk about the old times, remember all the good times._

I still hope someday I'll have a wife and kids  
Smiling faces running to the door when I walk in  
Saying "Daddy's home, you were gone too long. What'd you bring me? Swing me. Let me show you what I did"  
I still dream about that look on a woman's face  
That says I love you through the good, the bad, the sunshine or the rain  
Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids

They sold their homes and bought a new and bigger home, one that was closer to the base.

Time passed and everything was going perfect for them. One their one year anniversary, Sam gave Daniel something he'd always wanted…a box. One night after work, Sam sat Daniel down and handed him a box, he opened it and sat there dumbfounded. He knew what this was. Inside the box were two pregnancy tests. Daniel looked at Sam and saw her smiling at him. Sam said "Congratulations daddy, we're having twins!" She smiled at him once again and he hugged her tight. Then he kissed her deeply.

They told everyone on base and soon their house was filled with things for their kids. Nine months later, Sam gave birth to a boy named Jacob after her dad and girl named Mackenzie.

Daniel and Sam were greatly involved in their children's lives.

As Jacob grew up, Daniel taught his son how to play football. His son excelled at football and soon got a scholarship to a state university. Jacob also studied science and he was particularly interested in astrophysics like Sam. He got another scholarship to the same state school he was playing football at.

When Mackenzie was old enough to drive, Sam took her out and taught her how to drive Sam's motorcycle. One test drive, after lots of practicing on her own and Mackenzie was hooked! For her birthday a year later, Sam and Daniel got her a brand new bike which Mackenzie drove every where. At school, Mackenzie too excelled in science and went into the field of linguistics like Daniel. She too got a scholarship to a state school.

Years passed and soon Mackenzie and Jacob moved out of the house and into their own homes. Jacob and Mackenzie had gotten married a few years apart from each other and had started families of their own.

One night, after a difficult day at work and an even more difficult day at home, as it was Christmas Day, Sam and Daniel were tired. They had just finished cleaning up their home after having dinner with Hammond, Jack, Teal'c, Mackenzie and her husband and kids and Jacob and his wife and kids.

Sam laid her head on Daniel's chest and smiled. They laughed and talked about all of the memories they had had with both of their children. They recalled the many nights they had sat and talked with their kids, the heated arguments they had endured, and even the food fight that had erupted a few Thanksgiving's ago when Jack and Teal'c had started and food fight and in the end everyone was covered in food but laughing a lot. Life was very good.

_  
Maybe someday..._

Sometimes I wish I had someone to share my life with  
Maybe I'll have a wife and kids  
Someday...  
I'll have a wife and kids  
Maybe someday...  


Daniel smiled as he thought of how lucky he was to have a beautiful wife and wonderful children. He smiled as he fell asleep in Sam's arms, and he knew he wasn't alone any more and would never be alone ever again.


End file.
